1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a print system, a printing method, and a storage medium, in which when font data is registered (downloaded) from a host computer to a printing apparatus such as a printer or the like and the downloaded font data is printed from a host computer connected to a network, a printing process or the like is performed by using the downloaded font data held in the printing apparatus.
2. Related Background Art
In recent years, there has been realized an environment called WYSIWYG (What You See Is What You Get) such that a host computer has therein a function to form font data and font data according to each resolution is formed and sent to a display and a printing apparatus such as a printer, thereby allowing the printing apparatus to print by the same design as characters which are displayed on the display.
In such a printing environment, it is necessary to send the font data to the printing apparatus. However, since it takes time to process if the font data is sent as mentioned above, in recent years, the font data is previously registered (downloaded) into an external memory such as a hard disk (HD) or the like annexed to the printing apparatus and a high speed of the printing process is realized by using the downloaded data.
On the other hand, in the case where a plurality of users use the printing apparatus in common through a network such as LAN or the like, there is provided an environment such that when the printing process is performed by using the font data which was downloaded into an external memory such as a hard disk or the like annexed to the printing apparatus, only a host computer which downloaded the font data can use such data, or an environment such that after information such as font data downloaded in the printing apparatus was confirmed, it can be directly used from each host computer via the network.
In the above conventional print environment, however, there are the following problems and it is demanded to improve it. That is, in an environment such that only the host computer which downloaded the font data can use it or an environment such that after the font data downloaded in the printing apparatus was confirmed, it can be directly used from each host computer via the network, in case of a print system in which a plurality of host computers and printing apparatuses are connected, it is difficult to recognize into which printing apparatus which font data has been downloaded.